A properly functioning internal combustion engine is reliant upon a clean efficient fuel delivery system. As the engine becomes older and is used longer, the fuel delivery system is subject to harmful deposits from unburned fossil fuels. This condition disrupts the engine's performance. Even in the most efficient engine, not all of the fuel is burned. Deposits are formed that are baked into the fuel system from the injector to the valve, to the throttle plate to the combustion chamber to the exhaust system.
An engine fuel system cleaning procedure removes the deposits such as, but not limited to, gum and varnish. In a cleaning, chemicals are poured into the engine and the engine is run at idle for a few minutes to circulate the chemical and clear the deposits. The chemicals are cleaning agents that are hazardous to the eyes and skin, and are extremely flammable. Cleaning is typically performed about every 15000 miles of use.
Presently, there is no easy way to get the chemical into the engine's fuel system. The existing method is to pour the chemical into an open container, remove the vacuum hose while the vehicle is running, and dip the end of the hose in the liquid to siphon the chemical into the engine. Because the hose is short, the user typically puts the open container on the running engine.
There are many disadvantages of the existing method. Using the open container, the chemical can splash onto a user's skin and eyes and create a medical problem. If the container were to tip or spill, the chemical, because it is combustible and flammable, would cause a fire upon contact with the heated engine. In addition, the chemical has to be introduced into the engine a slow rate. If too much chemical is introduced too quickly—typically by submerging the hose in the liquid—a vapor lock will result and the car will not start. The existing method cannot control the delivery rate of the chemical. Further, when suctioning, the user allows air to enter the vacuum hose. The addition of air may actually create additional deposits.
A need exists for a method of introducing a fluid cleaning chemical into an engine's fuel system in a safe and controlled manner. A need exists for a method that cleans dirty internal parts (including intake valves and pistons) by removing harmful gums, varnish and carbon in addition to moisture from oil crankcases. A need exists for a method to diminish an engine's hesitations, stalls, pings and rough idle due to carbon buildup and restore power and pick up. A need exists for a method to address sticking lifters and rings and lubricate upper cylinders. A need exists for a method of cleaning PVC valve systems to increase RPMs, vacuum and compression.